Marcellus/Labyrinth of Chaos
Luka's father, who is traveling the worlds and slaying Monster Lords in an attempt to save the world(s). He has aged hundreds of years, and is only alive due to the makina he has augmented himself with. --- Special Abilities: 100% Physical-element reflect, applies x3 damage when using Yoma/Doll/Chimera Slayer skills. Human/Doll Slayer skills are 150% effective. All of his skills are sealed against a solo Luka. --- Biography One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos. He is randomly encountered in the Hades bonus floor or as a floor-100 superboss, after encountering the Hades Floor six times. Unlike the rest of the super bosses encountered on the Hades floor, Marcellus does not appear when Luka and the party go up to the light; White Rabbit will state that perhaps the boss isn't coming. However, if she is talked to, before she can heal you, Marcellus appears and decapitates her and confronts the party. Amongst other things, he claims that he is over 500 years old, and has extended his lifespan by augmenting his body with various makina, in order to keep traveling between worlds. He states that the cause of the world(s) being destroyed involves Alice being led by White Rabbit, but does not explain further. (Note: If you talk to White Rabbit at any point, even before approaching the light, Marcellus can appear, forcing you into a battle) Upon defeating him, he praises Luka for his strength and vanishes. Attacks * Dimensional Severence - All Foes, Physical, Physical/Galaxy Attribute, Ignore Deflectors, Dispel, 3 turn cool down * Quanta Saber - Random 5 Foes, Auto Hit, Ice/Quantum Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown * Anti Particle Railgun - All Foes, Auto Hit, Quantum Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown * Wave Cannon - All Foes, Auto Hit, Hadron Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown * Ragnarok - All Foes, Auto Hit, Nuclear Damage, 3 Turn Cooldown * Shadow Messiah - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 10 MP * Monster Lord Slayer's Slash - All Foes, Physical, Yoma Slayer, 3 Turn Cooldown * Artificial Dematerializer - All Foes, Auto Hit, Yoma/Chimera Slayer, Imbue Chimera Slayer for 5 Turns, 3 Turn Cooldown Strategy A step up from other fights, Marcellus isn't fooling around. His most dangerous attack is the one that killed White Rabbit, Dimensional Severence. Barriers such as Electromagnetic armor and Victorious Clara are ignored, and your buffs are dispelled. While physical-type nullification (Waning Moon Dance) will protect you from damage, it will be dispelled. His other dangerous attacks are Chaos-element, auto-hit makina skills. Of these, "Ragnarok" and "Anti-Particle Railgun" hit the entire party, and "Quanta Saber" hits 5 times. Marcellus also completely reflects all Physical-type damage, and actually nulls both Physical-element and Pleasure damage. Since most weapons add Physical-element when their corresponding skill is used, this means that, without Chaos-element attacks, you must use magic-type and auto-hit attacks. He is also immune to Dark, which comes in handy when slaying Monster Lords. Marcellus is also immune to status effects, barring slow. But with a 25% infliction rate, the fact that Marcellus' attacks are auto-hit, and his 0% evasion rate, it is hardly useful. While his attacks are very powerful, you are relatively safe from a quick loss, unlike against Worldbreaker. Take advantage of the fact that he cannot reliably one-shot (or "one-turn kill") a character that has defensive abilities available (Endure, Auto-Revive). ---Useful Abilities--- *Physical-type Nullification - Waning Moon Dance grants Physical-type nullification for 2 turns, granting immunity to "Monster Lord Slayer's Slash", and protects you from "Dimensional Severence" damage. If you do not have Physical-type nullification, and need to buff character(s), keep them in the back line when Dimensional Severence is available. *2-hit barriers - ALL of Marcellus' attacks are party-wide, but apart from "Quanta Saber", they only hit each party member once. Getting up barriers is very important for this fight, as when Dimensional Severence is on cooldown, and especially when Super Appeal/Super Hide is active, you can ensure that a character you are trying to buff is very safe. --- Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery MA1.png Category:Humans Category:Doll Category:Super Boss